Little talks
by sharingstories2
Summary: Talks with or about Michael
1. guilt

It wasn't like Lincoln was oblivious to the fact his brother didn't have the best childhood but he had no idea just how bad it had gotten for him. So that's why after hearing of Michael's foster father he was shocked. Had it really gotten that bad without him realising? Hs sighed. Lincoln knew he didn't deserve Michael, he didn't deserve someone who gave up his entire livelihood to save him. Yet Michael thought that Lincoln deserved to live whilst he didn't.

Lincoln sat on the hammock and swayed. Michael walked outside and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Linc?" he asked. Linc thought he hadn't noticed the guilty stared that Linc had shot him every so often.

"Nothing Mike" Michael scoffed.

"So the fact that you've been looking at me like you've done something bad to me is nothing." Silence ensued as both brothers stared at nothing in particular. Linc sighed.

"I've failed you man, I've failed you real bad."  
"Please explain" Linc felt tears in his eyes.  
"You've given up everything for me. You gave up living to just survive, even as a kid when I was high and I screamed at you for doing nothing you didn't mind. You once said that because I raised you, you would take anything I did to you because I never truly lived. You don't understand I only truly lived when looking after you because you gave me a purpose bro." Lincoln waited in anticipation but became confused when his brother burst out laughing.  
"God you are so stupid you know that?, no no lemme finish. Yes I gave up everything for you but quite frankly I don't care, in the end I got you and a beautiful girlfriend whom let's be honest I gave killed for. Yes I was surviving for a while but right here, right now I am living so stop being guilty because that's my thing." Michael then walked off leaving Lincoln when the hell Michael had grown up in to the man he was today.


	2. addiction

It wasn't like she thought what she was doing was right, it was that she had nothing else to turn to. She'd been sober for nearly four years but right now she didn't care.

When LJ walked into that bar he sighed. After seeing his uncle in the distraught way he was he checked the only places Michael absolutely refused to believe she would be. It wasn't like he didn't know she was there it was just he was scared for her.

When LJ sat down next to Sarah he didn't say anything, instead he just took her glass and drank it himself. After a strained silence LJ spoke up.  
"My uncle is a good man" Sarah nodded.  
"That's why I love him." LJ let her have a minuet before he spoke up.  
"Why didn't you tell him you were falling off the wagon again?" Sarah scoffed,  
"I didn't want the lecture or the disappointment" LJ smiled.  
"Did you know I used to take drugs?" he asked.  
"I know you tried to smuggle them" she replied. LJ looked at his hands.  
"Nobody except Uncle Mike knew I was actually taking them. I got high at a party and got arrested, Uncle Mike payed my bail, I found it funny how none of my parents knew what had happened. So he payed my bail and took my back to his place, after sobering me up he put me in his bed whilst he slept on the couch." Sarah let the information digest, not really understanding the point of the story. LJ just smiled.  
"He told me it was our little secret and to my surprise he knew how long I'd been on the hard core stuff for. He said he wasn't disappointed just annoyed that I hadn't thought of the long term effects. So he told me I needed help, he said it had to be my decision though and if I was going to carry on and needed a place to sober up then I could come to his apartment, he actually gave me a key. When I finally realised I was going to kill myself I rang him up. He was in the middle of a meeting but he left halfway through, when I read the papers a week later if found out he lost a bid that he needed. He told me he didn't care, said he'd give everything up so long as I was ok. So he got me into these meetings, I had to talk about my feelings and stuff. The meeting were every Friday and to get my mum off my back he told my mum he was going to spend every Friday and Saturday with me, doing guy stuff. At first I was reluctant to talk so he talked about himself for a bit, he told the lady who ran the club that he wanted to stay to support me. So he talked about himself and after a while I got better and he told me he still wanted to spend every Friday and Saturday with me, so we did and I really enjoyed it." Sarah looked at the young man in shock. She never knew how bad he had gotten. She began to feel sympathy for him, he was too old for someone so young.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Uncle Mike is the one person who can get you through it. He helped me he can help you and trust me when I say he wants to help. I think that he's going to run himself thin if you don't come home before midnight." LJ then hugged Sarah and began walking away. She grabbed his hand,  
"Does your dad know?"  
"No, Uncle Mike said he wanted me breathing. He's a good man Sarah…. Please don't break him."  
"You got a car?" she asked. LJ nodded and held out his hand, she grabbed it and together they walked to the car.


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
